


Sweet Nothings

by charrrrmer



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrrrmer/pseuds/charrrrmer
Summary: Straight smut. Not plot relevant at all. Murdoc likes being told he's good. Stu is thoughtful and considerate.





	Sweet Nothings

“I bought something today, ah-” Stuart's voice catches as Murdoc bites down on his neck. He scowls and works an arm between them to gently push the other man back a bit, “Hang on, I really think you'll like it.” 

Murdoc whines in protest as Stu twists his lanky frame away from him so that he can reach under the side of the bed to retrieve a white paper bag with pink tissue paper poking out of the top. 

Murdoc sits up between Stuart's sweatpant clad thighs, “Aw, Tusspot, you shouldn't have!” he teases as he takes the offered bag and makes quick work of tossing the thin paper on the floor. 

His mouth instantly goes dry when he sees the silky black rope coiled in the bottom of the bag, its soft, but sturdy in his hands as he pulls it free of its confines, “Stuart…” his voice is low and thick with want, he licks his lips as the rope droops and falls across the pale abdomen below him, the sight instantly stealing his breath. They'd only had a brief conversation about this particular interest of his, and he hadn't thought Stu had been into the idea… He looks up at his singer with a mixture of adoration and lust burning in his eyes.

Stuart smirks, raising up from where he'd been propped up on his elbows to drape a length of the rope around the back of Murdocs neck, pulling him closer so that their bare chests press flush together, “So, do you like it?” he murmurs against the other man's lips as he eases them back down to their original position, his long legs winding around Murdocs hips to pull him in closer. 

Murdoc presses his lips to Stuart's hungrily and tilts his hips down, their clothed erections grinding together, “You tell me.” His voice comes out as growl and Stuart sighs as Murdoc moves against him again. The bassists calloused hands trail down Stuart's skinny frame, and he hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his grey sweatpants. Between the open-mouthed kisses he places along the singers jawline, Murdoc asks, “What's the occasion, anyway?” 

Stuart lets go of the rope in his hands, choosing instead to tangle his right hand in Murdocs thick hair, while his left hand snakes down between them to fumble with the bassists belt buckle, “You've been so good to me lately,” he grins as Murdocs breath hitches at the praise, “I wanted to return the favor.”

Murdoc grins, his face buried in the singers blue hair, “I like being good to you, Stu.” He confesses before he sits back to help work his jeans off, and then readily assists Stuart in removing his sweatpants, revealing, to Murdocs gleeful surprise, that they’d both chosen to go commando that day, “Oh look, we match!” The satanists filthy laughter is cut off by Stuarts large hand wrapping around his cock, “Fuck, Stu…” his eyelids flutter as the singer massages the head with his thumb. 

“I think this is my favorite way to shut you up, Muds.” Stuart taunts him, reveling in the way his words cause him to shudder. 

Murdoc lets out a breathy laugh, “Funny that, I thought your favorite way to shut me up was by shoving your prick down my throat.”

Stu hums thoughtfully and tightens his grip, “Is that what you want?” His husky voice betrays his own arousal and he leans in so that he's speaking into the shell of Murdocs ear, “You want me to tie you up all pretty and fuck your face?”

Murdocs mouth salivates at the thought and he groans as Stu moves his hand agonizingly slowly over his cock, “Stu…” he pants, his arms shaking as he holds himself above the singer, “Yes, please,” he moans, “fuck my face, bluebird.” 

Stuart grins up at him for a moment before a look of realization crosses his face, “There's… only one problem…” he mumbles as he releases Murdocs dick and picks up the rope still tucked between them, “I dunno how to tie a knot…” he blushes, he hadn't thought this far ahead when he'd made the purchase.

Murdoc makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a whine and buries his face in the crook of Stuart's neck as he attempts to collect himself, “That's okay pet, I'll teach you later…” he murmurs against Stu's jawline as he resumes slowly kissing every inch of skin he can reach, “Still want you to fuck my face, though.” he bites at Stu's bottom lip before sliding off the side of the bed with a smirk.

Sitting up, Stu is greeted by the sight of Murdoc sitting on his knees with his hands clasped behind his back. For a moment he just takes it in, his eyes traveling slowly over Murdocs body, appreciating the strain of the muscles in his thighs in particular. He tears his eyes away and reaches for a pillow behind him and offers it to Murdoc, “For your knees.”

Rolling his eyes, Murdoc takes the pillow and situates it under his knees before putting his hands behind his back again, “C'mon Stu, are you gonna keep me waiting forever?”

Stuart smiles fondly at him and stands, his hard cock level with Murdoc's face. He reaches out with his left hand and runs his fingers back through Murdoc’s hair, twisting the locks between his long fingers and tilting his head back so that he can look into his eyes, “I wish you could see yourself, Muds…” he speaks softly, reverently, “How'd we get lucky enough to end up here?”

A dark blush creeps across Murdoc's cheeks and he whimpers, “Stu, please.” He wiggles impatiently and licks his lips as he looks back to Stuarts cock.

After another moment of admiring the older man, Stuart grips his chin in his right hand, pulling down his bottom lip with his thumb, “Alright Muds, I'll stop teasing you.” He releases his jaw and grabs the base of his own dick, directing it to Murdocs parted lips smearing them with precum, “Fuck, you're gorgeous…” Murdoc lets out a high whine in response.

Finally, Stuart slowly eases himself into Murdoc's wet, hot mouth, with a low moan. He mumbles a string of curses and encouragements, trying hard to give Murdoc enough time to adjust before he starts shallowly thrusting. 

Murdocs eyes water as Stu thrusts his dick down his throat, it was so big. After a couple thrusts it becomes easier as his mouth and chin become coated in saliva and precum and Stuart picks up the pace. Murdoc keeps his eyes fixed on Stu's face as it contorts as he's lost in pleasure. 

“Touch yourself Muds,” Stu's eyes crack open and meet his, “I wanna see you come like this.” Murdoc does as requested without hesitation, releasing a filthy moan as he begins working himself. Stu’s hips snap forward with double the intensity as the vibrations move through him, “Oh, Murdoc,” Stuarts babbles above him as he fucks his throat, “You're so good Muds, so good to me…”

The praise brings Murdoc directly to the edge and after a few more strokes, he’s spilling all over his own hand. As he comes, he swallows involuntarily around the tip of Stuarts dick. “Ah-!” Stuart cries out as he comes, hot and thick down Murdoc's throat. Murdoc tries hard to swallow it all, but it's too much and it dribbles down his chin.

Stuart blinks hard as he regains his senses and slips his softening cock out of Murdocs mouth, stepping back and sitting heavily on the edge of the bed as he loses all feeling in his legs. He stares in wonder at Murdoc as he too catches his breath, his face red and soaked in tears, come and spit. Stuart doesn't think he's ever seen anything so beautiful in his life.

They stare in awe of each other for a moment, before Stu speaks, “C'mere love.” He reaches his hands out to help steady him as he shakily gets to his feet, knees popping in protest. 

Murdoc stumbles the two steps to the bed and falls readily into Stuarts arms. He tries to say something but his throat is too raw. Stu shushes him and lays back against the remaining pillows on the bed, pulling Murdoc with him. Murdoc rests his head on Stu's chest, comfortable and content. 

For a while, Stu strokes his fingertips up and down Murdocs spine, happy to just lie there in bliss, but eventually other needs took precedence and he gently rolls Murdoc onto his back, leaning down to pepper his face in sweet kisses, “I'll be right back love, only popping out to the loo.” He murmurs and Murdoc nods, wrapping his arms around a pillow instead.

Stuart gets up and pulls on his sweatpants before making the trip down the hall to the bathroom and then makes a detour into the kitchen for a glass of water. By the time he makes it back to the room, Murdoc is fast asleep. It's still early in the evening but Stu was never one pass up the opportunity for a nap and he slid back into the bed, pulling a sheet over the both of them and pulling Murdoc in close to him. He falls asleep with his face buried in Murdocs hair.


End file.
